More Than That
by Lingeron
Summary: Hihara Kazuki has always been there for Hino and he finally gets the opportunity to confess his feelings to the one and only girl he's ever loved. There's no turning back now but, will he succeed?


**AN: **Hey guys! So I finally write a one-shot about Hihara x Hino! To be honest, I've always shipped these two when I first saw the manga but as I continued to read on and saw that Tsukimori was a much better match for her, I was a big fan of Tsuki and Hino. Hihara was my second favorite, hehe, and thus this came along!

I've always had a thing for cute, optimistic guys like Hihara, seriously. There's nothing more attractive than confidence and a sense of humor, hehehe.

**Summary:** Set on the day of their graduation. Tsukimori has already left abroad but has no serious relationship with Hino at all. So Hihara gathers up the courage to finally confess to the one and only girl he's been in love with, will he succeed?

* * *

Students are scattered everywhere, laughing, crying, hugging their loved ones as they finally move on to a new chapter in their lives. The end of highschool and unto college life.

A young, green haired boy kisses his mom on the forehead, "Thank you so much, mama, for everything. Wouldn't have done any of this without ya!" He laughs and hugs his mother tight. His mother tearfully hugs him back, "Oh, my dear Kazuki, don't be too excited to leave us okay?"

"Hahaha, oh mama..." He smiles softly and a certain red catches his eye. He looks up behind his mother and sees Kaho-chan wiping tears off her eyes as she hugs her mother and sister. She's blushing and giggling as she continues to talk to her family and Hihara can't help but notice how sweet and beautiful she looks.

"Is something wrong, Kazuki?" His mother interrupts his train of thought.

"Oh - uh - no, mama, nothing." He shakes his head and blushes a little from getting caught. His mother looks behind her and sees Hino as well, her smile widening.

"I think she's a beautiful young lady, why don't you go and talk to her? Isn't that Hino, the girl you brought home once?"

"Maaaa, she was only visiting okay? We aren't dating!"

"Well I think it's about time you two did." His mom winked, Hihara's eyes widened.

"I - I don't know if she'll... accept me."

Hihara's mother sighs, "My dear boy, if you truly care for this girl, and there is not a doubt in your heart that you will do anything just to be with her, then there's nothing for you to worry."

Hihara thinks back to all the times when he'd spend weekends at the fruit cake store with Kaho-chan. They'd share different stories, exchanging cakes that they tasted (they probably had tasted everything in the store), laughing, nothing but happiness flowed between them. On days that she seemed sad, especially since Tsukimori left, he has been the one at her side.

"Okay, I'll do it... just not now."

"Why not?"

"I have something planned."

Hihara walked towards the older red headed who was Kaho's older sister. "E-excuse me?"

She turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Hihara Kazuki," He bowed in respect. "Would you please ask Kaho-chan - I mean - Hino to meet me in the fruit cake shop right by the park? I... need to tell her something."

"Oh Hihara! I've so much about you from her."

"Y-you have?" _What would Kaho-chan say about me?_

"Sure, I'll tell her once I see her again. She's just mingling with her friends."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hihara waits patiently, seated at the table they usually were in. He had changed and dressed up in a crisp white polo, jeans and sneakers. He chewed the inside of his cheek while he tried to come up with something like a speech on how he'll confess to Kahoko when she arrives.

"Hihara!" Kaho-chan calls out to him with a big smile on her face. She changed to a light pink sundress and she looked so adorable in it, he couldn't help but smile back. _This is harder than I thought._

He swallowed nervously and reached out to hug her, "Hey you..."

She hugs him back and pulled away to look at him, "My sister told me you wanted to say something...?"

"Uhm, actually, how 'bout we take a short walk around the park?"

Kaho tilts her head to the side in confusion but shrugs it off, "Alrighty then."

They walk side by side towards the park, where kids were running around playing with water bubbles and kites but Hihara still felt nervous and tense.

After they're deeper into the park, they were almost alone, Kahoko spoke up. "Hihara, you're worrying me, is something the matter?" She holds his hand and squeezes it.

Hihara looks at their hands intertwined and smiles, he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. Kahoko blushes deeply, "H-hihara?"

He turns toward her and holds both of her hands with his. He takes a deep breath, "Kaho-chan, I know that it's been 4 and a half years that we've been friends and in the middle of all that, I had come to realize that you're special to me. You see, ever since that day in the villa, during the concours.. I knew that I liked you. Your music was just breathtaking and every time you performed, I am just amazed and in awe of you.

I have always been there for you and you've had my back when I needed you. I know I may just seem like the funny guy or the class clown but I hope that you don't think of me any less than that. You're more than just a friend to me and I could not think of any other person I would rather be with than you..."

"Hihara..." Kahoko smiled sweetly. "I - I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything... I just wanted you to know how I feel..."

Kahoko didn't speak but simply continued to gaze into his eyes, he desperately needed to know what she was thinking at the moment.

"I love you, Kaho-chan."

He held his breath just waiting for her reaction. Kahoko's lips parted in shock but formed a big smile. She wrapped her arms around Hihara and held him tight, Hihara instantly pulled her close to his chest. "Oh, but you are more than just the class clown to me too, Hihara-kun.

You are so much more than that." She reached up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back with all that he could express in that moment. So much Hihara has been giving her, it almost hurts, but in the sweetest way he could ever imagine.

He lifted her up and twirled in circles, they started laughing like children. Hihara had to put her down but she kept her arms around his neck, she gave him yet another kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Kazuki..."

Everything felt like a dream. The sunset as they held each other, the cold wind, the bubbles that floated around them...

It's that moment in your life that nothing, absolutely nothing, can ever replace.

* * *

Sooo, what did ya think? Hahaha, it's a bit... I dunno, raw? I haven't written anything about these two but I hope it's good enough for you guys, haha.

Please oh please oh please a review! Oh, and give anymore suggestions for pairs and what kinds of stories would you like me to write as one-shots? ;)

Love you guys!


End file.
